


Privileges

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Grumps [6]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Choking, Daddy Play, Dark Ageplay, Diapers, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Infantilism, Mommy play, Multi, Objectification, Polyamorous relationship, Punishment, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good boys get privileges. Bad boys lose them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privileges

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains references to my previous fic, Made of Ouch. 
> 
> There's some dark ageplay in it. It may be triggering. Be forewarned.

It is a bit unnerving how quickly some things can become normal. Three days of it raining kumquats, and you stop gasping in amazement and start complaining about what it does to your boots. 

Dan sat on the floor of Arin and Suzy's living room, wearing a disposable diaper printed with baby animals and a Last Unicorn t-shirt, chewing on the thing that Arin had just stuck in his mouth, and stared up at her and Arin, trying to look guileless. It's pretty difficult to look guileless past the age of about six months, so he was settling for looking somewhat clueless. Hopefully he was pulling it off well. 

"Daddy is gonna, um... be on the phone for a bit," said Arin, and Dan snorted out of his nose, because they both knew what he was actually planning on doing. But where was the fun in shattering the illusion? Especially when the whole mess of this had been Dan's idea in the first place. 

Dan wasn't really listening to what Arin was saying. He chewed on the strange thing - it was like a teething toy, shaped like a pacifier - and nodded, not really paying attention. His eyes were more or less level with Arin's crotch, and he liked to imagine it was Arin's dick in his mouth. Although he wouldn't have been chewing like this.

Probably.

"So you remember what you're not supposed to do?" Arin's voice came back into focus when he knelt down, so that he and Dan were eye to eye. His pajama pants were an older pair, and the knees were showing a bit when he crouched like this. His hair was tied back, and a piece of it fell over his face. 

Dan nodded vaguely, looking down at the blocks that were scattered in front of him. The thing in his mouth was ridged, and it was nice to chew. His head was... quiet again, quiet the way it sometimes got when Arin or Suzy decided it was time for him to be Little. His regular self was lurking off in a corner somewhere, but the rest of him was just... well, chilling. Fascinated in the texture of the thing in his mouth, the way the wooden blocks clacked together when he knocked them around. He kept his eyes down, glancing up through his hair once and a while. 

"I think you might be a bit too Little to be getting this," said Arin, and Dan didn't have to look up to know that Arin was smiling. He always got a kick out of when Dan got deep into headspace. He ruffled Dan's hair - or at least tried to, although Dan's hair remained resolutely unruffleable. "Just keep outta trouble, buddy."

Dan nodded again, beginning to stack his blocks up. He wanted to see how high they would go, and he wanted Arin to go on his phone call with Suzy - he wanted his chance to... stir things up. As it were. 

"Remember," Arin said, and this time he made Dan meet his eyes, a hand under Dan's chin. "Good boys get privileges. Bad boys lose them." He patted Dan on the head, then went off to the bedroom, a bounce in his step. 

Dan knew the plan. Arin would Skype with Suzy, Dan would get into some kind of trouble, there would be... consequences. Consequences they'd gone over for at least a week, since Dan was still kind of a wuss when it came to discussing certain things, which was pretty funny, considering the stuff he got up to these days.

There was an irony to being halfway to an ABDL but still embarrassed to talk about one of the more mainstream kinks, but then again, life is built on irony. 

Dan could hear the quiet rumble of Arin's voice from the other room, and the slightly robotic tone of Suzy's through Arin's laptop speakers. The place was quiet enough that Dan could stand up, wincing a bit at how he rustled. He couldn't even close his legs - the damn diaper was thick enough to keep his legs spread apart, and he felt something deep in his gut twitch at the embarrassment of it. 

The kitchen felt especially empty, in that way that other people's houses always do. Dan was here often enough to know where everything was, but it still wasn't _his_ kitchen, which made it feel creepier to be wandering around in it. Especially in fetish wear. 

Sort of. 

The cookies were on top of the fridge. If Dan was actually doing what he was supposed to be doing - that is, staying down on the floor and out of the kitchen in the first place - they would be unreachable. However, Dan was a grown ass man, despite what his current attire (or headspace) would say. He could grab the package of cookies easily, rip it open easier, and he had two cookies shoved into his mouth before the idea could properly formulate in his head. They were pretty good cookies – a favorite of his, full of chocolate chips - and the fact that he wasn't supposed to eat them made them all the more tasty. He was eating messier than usual, crumbs around his mouth and across the front of his t-shirt. 

He was chewing on his fourth cookie when he heard the strange sound from Arin's bedroom. Well, no, not a _strange_ sound, per se – a perfectly familiar sound, to adult Dan's ears. But he was trying to get into some type of headspace. So the noise would be weird to a kid, right? 

Dan hadn't been a kid in almost four decades. It was hard to fall back into habits that weren't really remembered. 

Arin was moaning. Real, porn star moans. Truth be told, he was probably putting it on, but hey, we all get selective denial when it comes to scenes. Otherwise, things don't work out, and everyone ends up feeling stupid.

It still happens that way sometimes, but at least you get a good laugh out of it, right?

Dan walked quietly along the hallway. Or at least, he tried to walk quietly. It's hard to walk quietly in a diaper. Arin's floors squeaked, and he could probably hear Danny coming towards the door, which was cracked open. 

Then again, judging by the noises that were coming out of the bedroom, Arin might not notice if he was letting off air horns. Arin was moaning - _really_ moaning, the kind of shit that leads to noise complaints by the neighbors and roommates to write popular blog entries. Judging by the slightly tinny responses from the laptop, Suzy was probably making whoever else was in the office wonder what exactly it was she was recording. 

Dan stopped, right by the open door. He was painfully aware of his whole body - the thick plastic hugging his lower body, the way his hair tickled the base of his neck, the sweet residue of cookie in his teeth. He was even aware of his chest rising and falling, filling his head with... quiet. Was this what Little space was like? Quiet and just... there? 

Arin was sitting on a chair in his room, his hand between his legs. Dan could just make out the head of his cock in his fist. Arin's shirt was pushed up, his fingers twisting one of his nipples. It was an overall appealing sight, and Dan sighed, sliding his own hand down between his legs and squeezing. 

Not much luck, unfortunately. A diaper - let alone a very well padded diaper, like the one that Dan was wearing - can be like a chastity cage, unless one is very determined. Dan wasn't entirely at that point point yet, although another couple of minutes of that would probably do it for him. He huffed through his nose, sliding one hand down into the diaper.

Arin was going to kill him. This was the first time they'd managed to get Danny into a diaper without duct tape, and here he was stretching the waistband out, sliding his hand between his legs and squeezing his cock, watching Arin have Skype sex with his wife.

Although technically she was sorta-kinda Dan's girlfriend, but still.

It was also technically supposed to be Mommy and Daddy for the scene, but it was hard to remember the complexities like that when Arin was making that needy noise, planting his feet on the ground and thrusting his hips forward. Suzy was mumbling, and Dan wished he could see her, because she made the best faces while she was aroused. The thought of the two of them in front of him made his dick twitch, and he gasped, breath coming in great pants. 

Wrong idea. 

Arin jerked forward, and for a moment, guilt was writ large on his face, large enough that Dan could see it broadcasted in the split second it sat there like a toad, before it was replaced by an expression that Dan didn't entirely know how to interpret. It looked like anger, but was it anger? How would he have been able to tell if it had been? 

"One sec, Suze," Arin said. He stood up, and his shirt fell back over his belly. He tucked his dick back into his pants, but they were still tenting up - he was pretty obviously aroused. 

"Aw, did the baby get into trouble?" 

Hearing Suzy call him that - call him "the baby" felt weird. It made his cock throb in his hand, and his gut twist in a new way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. He tried to pull his hand free of the annoying plastic, but Arin was at the door in one, two steps, his hand on Dan's wrist, keeping it in place.

"What do we have here?" Arin's voice was low, almost a growl, and Dan hated how it made him quail back. This was Arin - why was he afraid. 

"Um," said Dan, eloquently. 

"Didn't I tell you to stay down in the living room?" Arin yanked Dan's wrist out of the diaper, hard enough that there would possibly be bruises. On top of the slight rope burn that was still clinging to his wrists from their adventures the weekend before. 

"Well, uh... I heard a noise," said Dan. He was shaking, ever so slightly. There was a gap between the diaper and his belly now, and it was beginning to slide down a bit, towards his hips. 

"Not before having a snack," said Arin dryly, his eyes flicking to the hand holding the cookies. 

“I, uh... I brought them for you,” Dan said, and he grinned in what he hoped was a winning manner, teeth showing and lips pressed back. 

Arin raised an eyebrow, still looking unimpressed. It was a look he was quite good at – his face fell into the lines without much effort. “You brought me cookies. When you were not supposed to get out of the living room, not supposed to get cookies, supposed to keep your hands _off_ your dick, and supposed to respect me and Suz – I mean Mommy's – privacy?” 

“I thought it would be a nice surprise?” Dan kept his smile on, although he could feel it trying to run off the bottom of his face. The cookies dropped out of his hands, making a dry sound when they hit the floor. 

“Right,” said Arin, and he grabbed Dan by the front of the shirt, throwing the door open and towing him in. He was walking fast enough that he almost tripped, and he would have a word with Arin later if his shirt ended up all stretched out, because this was a favorite shirt of his. 

“Hi, Danny! Mommy misses you!” Suzy was filling up the screen, her shirt up and her tits half out of her bra. She smiled at him, and something in Dan's chest went kinda soft, in a way that was more terrifying than the faux-rage that was building on Arin's face. 

“H-hi, Mommy,” Dan mumbled, looking down and blushing. 

“Hey Suze, you know what I caught him doing?” Arin sat back down on the chair, pulling Dan into his lap, so that his chest was pressed into Dan's back. “Someone got into the cookies, then spied on us.”

“Well, that's no good,” said Suzy, and she was trying hard not to laugh. She wasn't very good at the role playing thing. At least, not at the moment. The way things had been going with her and Arin, she was probably still super horny. 

Dan shivered, imagining sliding his hands up her thighs, between her legs. She'd be so wet, slippery on her thighs and viscous between his fingers. He bit his lip to keep from moaning, breathing heavily. 

“Are you listening to me?” Arin yanked on Dan's hair, startling him out of his reverie, and he yelped, almost falling forward. “Do you remember what I said about privileges?” 

“That they're a right given by the overclass to the underclass?” Dan was a bit woozy. No, not woozy. Giddy. Dizzy with arousal, something like terror, humiliation. There was a beautiful woman in front of him with her tits out, and he was wearing... a fucking diaper, and sitting on the lap of someone else and being scolded like a disobedient child. 

Fuck, he didn't even know he could pitch a boner that big.

“Stay in headspace,” Arin scolded, pinching Dan, which made Dan wince. “No, I said that privileges were for good little boys.” Arin pushed Dan down, so that he landed with a grunt on his padded bottom. “Bad little boys get their privileges taken away.” 

Dan looked up at Arin, trying to be cute, trying to look like someone who wasn't afraid, trying to be vulnerable, even though every instinct in his body was telling him to run for the fucking hills, get the fuck out. and jump the nearest train to wherever wasn't here. He held on to that feeling, let it wriggle through his fingers like an eel, and then he let it go, beginning to shake. 

“Furniture,” Arin said, and he was actually purring now, anger spilling out of his eyes like the Red Bull, “is a privilege.” 

Dan swallowed audibly, glancing over at the laptop. Suzy was watching raptly, her lip caught between her teeth and her shoulder moving suspiciously. She raised an eyebrow when she met Dan's eyes, tsking. “Shouldn't you be paying attention to your Daddy?”

“Eyes up here,” Arin growled – actually _growled_ , and that shouldn't have been as sexy as it was, should've just been Arin putting on another one of his ridiculous voices, but Dan shivered, goosebumps erupting. He was small and insignificant and he had been Bad, and now he was in trouble. 

Arin smirked when their eyes met, one hand under Danny's chin, the other in Danny's hair. “Right,” said Arin. “You're gonna look in Mommy's eyes, and you're gonna apologize.” 

Dan blinked – this seemed a bit counter intuitive – they'd just told him to look at Arin, now look at Suzy? He opened his mouth to say something, but then the hand in his hair was forcing him to look staring up into the camera's lens. 

“Well? Say you're sorry.” The hand on Dan's chin was moving down, and Dan leaned back, resting his head against Arin's stomach. He put a hand on Arin's ankle, his long fingers resting on the bare skin.

“Sorry,” Dan said, looking up at Suzy's pixelated eyes, trying to sound as sincere.

“Sorry for what?” Suzy raised an eyebrow, her voice breathy. She was still very obviously touching herself, and Dan squirmed, pressing his feet together at the thought of it. He'd have pressed his thighs together, if there hadn't been all that bulk between them. 

“I'm sorry for, uh... taking cookies,” Dan said, his breath hitching when Arin's hand found the spot right above his Adam's apple, his big hands easily wrapping around Dan's throat. His fingers could probably touch, if he squeezed hard enough. 

“What else is there to be sorry for?” There was warning in his voice, and his hand was so big, it was distracting. 

“F-for... invading your privacy,” Dan murmured, leaning his head back against Arin's stomach. He was shaking. He was shaking hard enough that he almost couldn't breathe, couldn't think. 

“Not good enough,” said Arin, and he tightened his hand, cutting off Dan's breathing. “Bad little boys,” Arin hissed into his ear, “don't get privileges. Air is a privilege.” 

Dan gasped, choking. He grabbed at Arin's hand, trying to pull it lose, but Arin didn't let go, just squeezed a little tighter, and Dan wheezed, struggling. 

“Don't fight your punishment,” Arin snarled, and he let go, only to squeeze harder. “It'll just make it worse.” He glanced own at Dan, raising an eyebrow, and he released Dan's throat. 

“Why'd you stop?” Dan's voice was a bit of a rasp, but he was... he didn't even know. 

That seemed to be a pretty standard state of affairs these days. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. 

“Dude,” said Arin, and he was Arin again, not Daddy. He looked down at Dan, slightly upside down. “You doing okay? You went really quiet.”

“I'm good,” Dan said. “Green as ever. Just, uh... don't stop. Please.” He licked his lips. “Unless you, uh... want to, I guess. But, I'd like you to continue.”

“You're such a freak,” said Arin affectionately, and then the fake anger was back on his face, and he was forcing Dan's face forward, towards the camera. “Tell Mommy how sorry you are, baby boy,” Arin said, his voice almost sing song as his grip got tighter. He kept glancing down at Dan's hand, which was still resting passively on Arin's ankle. 

“I don't think he's that sorry,” said Suzy. “Maybe you should punish him some more.” 

_Please,_ Dan thought, _please don't stop._

The world was going fuzzy around the edges, and Dan could hear his own breath wheezing out of him, and the sound was enough to get him hornier, his head lolling back against Arin's belly, his tongue flapping out of his mouth. He tapped Arin on the ankle, and his throat was unconstricted. Dan took deep, desperate breathes, Arin's hand still on his throat. 

“You sorry yet?” Arin's voice had a tinge of concern, and he was stroking Dan's cheek with his fingers, letting go of Dan's hair. 

“M-maybe,” Dan croaked. “I could... I could be sorrier.” 

Suzy cracked up, her giggling making the web cam shake. It made other things shake as well, and Danny caught Arin admiring that as well. “Danny, could you be any more blatant?” 

“I was raised to pursue what I want,” Dan said petulantly, sticking his tongue out at Suzy, and Arin began to laugh, his belly shaking against the back of Dan's head and his breath huffing across the top of Dan's head, ruffling his hair. 

“Dude, what happened to staying in headspace?” He prodded Dan in the side with his bare foot. “You suck as a Little.”

“Wasn't this supposed to be me being Little with Suzy anyway?” Dan leaned back into Arin, sighing. His throat was kind of sore, and when he pressed down on it with his fingers, he could feel it beginnings of bruises.

“Well, _someone_ had an epiphany while at a fuckin' fetish party and had to try it out right away,” said Suzy. She was lying on her belly now, her feet out behind her at the end of the insurmountable distance of her legs. “Just sayin'.” 

“Okay, okay,” Dan said, holding his hands up. “I cop to it. Can we continue the scene?” He looked up at Arin hopefully. “You could, uh, choke me a bit harder, if ya like.” 

“I don't want to permanently damage your vocal chords or something, dude. Brian would kill me.” Arin stroked some hair out of Dan's face.

“I'll tell you if it's too much,” Dan said hurriedly. He paused, looking over his shoulder. “Hey, Suzy?”

“Hm?” 

“Would it be possible for me and Arin to finish this one on one?” Dan glanced up at Arin apologetically. “I'm just, uh... I don't know if I'm up for performing on camera anymore.” 

“Fair enough,” Arin said. “We'll make it up to ya, Suze!” He blew the camera a kiss, and she laughed and blew one back. There were the tones of a Skype call being dropped, and then it was just Dan's laptop home screen staring at the two of them.

“Hi,” said Arin, looking down at Dan with a thoughtful expression.

“Hi,” said Dan. He blushed, embarrassed. “Can you, uh... can we lie on the bed and you could maybe choke me some more? Maybe be, um... be mean to me.” He swallowed, looking down at Arin's feet. “The um.. the taking away privileges thing was nice. Maybe more uh... stuff like that.” 

“Gotcha,” Arin said, and he stood up. 

Dan stared up at him, a shiver of fear waking up in his stomach. Arin was looming, his erection level with Dan's face, his toes curling against each other. He was very small right now. 

Arin leaned down and grabbed between Dan's legs, squeezing hard. It made Dan gasp, his hips jerking forward and his eyes squeezing shut. “Well.”

“W-well?” Dan blinked at Arin, the weird chewy thing bouncing against his chest as he tried to wriggle away from Arin, but Arin's eyes were drilling into his, keeping him as still as he could be. 

“You're supposed to be Daddy's little baby boy. That was your end of the bargain.” Arin was grinding now, and his face was... _angry_. It was scary, and some part of Dan's gut was tightening with it. It was headier than arousal, even. 

“I'm... I'm still Daddy's little boy,” Dan mumbled, trying to look away, stuck in place. His throat still hurt, almost like he was being choked again. The tightness in his chest was making him lightheaded. 

“I bought these nice diapers for you, and you don't even use them?” Arin squeezed again, almost painfully, and let go. He sat on the bed, and he pointed to the floor space between his feet. “Here. Now.”

“But, I, umm....” Dan shivered, scooting to sit where he was indicated. “I was... I'm being good.” Not a very good defense, judging by the look on Arin's face. 

“You're gonna say sorry,” Arin growled, and he grabbed Dan by the throat, in that same spot right above his Adam's apple, his big fingers digging into the hinge of his jaw.

Dan's eyes rolled back into his head, and he moaned like he was getting paid for it, trying to press closer to Arin, trying to get away, his whole self going into five different directions at once. Except for the center. At the center of him there was just... him, and he didn't know what it was that he wanted. So he waited, and he let himself feel it all.

“Dan,” Arin said sharply, “put your hand on me.” 

“Oh,” Dan said, wheezing a bit, “right.” 

How else was he supposed to tell Arin when he had enough?

Some small traitorous part of him didn't want to do that – wanted to leave it all in Arin's control, to be at Arin's complete mercy. But that wouldn't be fair to Arin, as sexy as it would be. As tempting as it was. 

So Dan put his hand on Arin's leg, and Dan stared up at him with big brown eyes and waited. 

“I... I got you these nice diapers for you t-t-to use,” Arin mumbled, his hand tightening around Dan's throat. He squeezed, harder this time.

Dan felt his eyes flutter close, his head beginning to get floaty as his chest grew tighter. He heard the rasping of his breath, the vague wheeze, and he tried to moan, which came out as even more wheezing, which made him moan more, until he was completely out of air, going limp in Arin's arms. He gasped when Arin let go of him, and he coughed, hard and long, his eyes tearing up and his face turning red. 

“Okay, dude, I'm calling an end to the choking.” Arin put his hands on Dan's shoulders, forcing Dan upright as he coughed harder, still trying to curl up. “You're getting a bit bruised around the throat.” 

“Am I?” Dan croaked, then coughed again, making a face. “Okay, yeah, maybe,” he said, and his voice was still croaking. The lovelies would probably be wondering about that. He'd have to come up with some kind of interesting story behind it. Which would probably be some kind of throat infection, but still. 

Dan glanced up at Arin through his eyelashes, willing himself to look cute, regardless of how foolish he felt as a grown ass man in a diaper printed with zebras and parrots and giraffes. “Could you, uh... hold my nose closed while I blow you? You could fuck my face, maybe?”

“Fuck, you're really into this shit, aren't you?” Dan raised an eyebrow, and then he grinned at Dan wickedly. “I'll, um, do that, on one condition.”

“What's that?” Dan wasn't sure he liked the look in Arin's eye. He did know he wanted to see what it was like to choke on cock again, and he liked that a lot more than he probably should have. 

Another thing to explore at some later date. At a time that wasn't now. 

“You have to hump my leg until you cum.” Arin was looking smug. Way too smug. It probably said something about how loopy Dan was that he found it endearing, instead of wanting to punch Arin in the face. 

“Seriously?” Dan rolled his eyes, but he pressed his face into Arin's cock, rubbing it against his cheek. 

“It'd get a freak like you off,” Arin said, and the mean voice was back. He forced Dan's face closer, grinding the leaking tip against Dan's cheek. “You want it badly, don't you?” 

“Y-yes,” Dan murmured, straddling one of Arin's legs, the shin pressed against the side of his dick. If he angled his hips _just_ so, he could get some friction, although fuck if it wasn't difficult through the thick padding of the diaper. 

“You're not concentrating on what you should be,” Arin said, and he pushed his pants down, just enough for his cock to spring out, actually slapping against Dan's face. “Which is sucking my massive cock.”

Dan snickered and rolled his eyes, partially to piss off Arin.

It worked. 

“You're such a fucking brat,” Arin growled, and he pinched Dan's nostrils closed. “Open up and take my dick, and if you're a really good baby, maybe I'll let you breathe.”

Dan whimpered – actually whimpered - and opened his mouth, looking up at Arin with an expression that he hoped looked cute and terrified. He knew he was terrified, especially with his mouth full of Arin's dick and his chest getting tight again. 

Dan closed his eyes as he swallowed down more of Arin's dick, until he had to be careful not to gag. He tried to stroke at the underside with his tongue, although it was kind of hard to do, as stuffed as his mouth was. He could just see, on the edges of his mind, Arin keeping his nose shut like this, Arin fucking his mouth until Dan passed out, Arin just using him and using him, like a thing, like a belonging.... 

“I can feel how much you're getting off on this,” Arin said, grinding his leg into Dan's crotch. His hips were rocking forward, although the angle was awkward on his wrist. He was forcing Dan's forehead against his belly, his cock as deep as it would go without Dan puking, and Dan was moaning, he knew it was sending vibrations up Arin's dick, he knew it would make him cum, make him gasp. 

“Mmm,” Dan mumbled, and then he tapped Arin's thigh, because while the idea of being a useless thing to be fucked like a toy was an excellent fantasy, it's hard to get off when you're passed out, and Dan was on his way to a pretty decent orgasm. 

“Fuck, yeah, look at that.” Arin's hand was back, covering Dan's mouth. Dan's breath was probably tickling against Arin's hand, and Dan's dick was so hard, even surrounded by the goddamn padding, he was going to cum and it was going to hurt, it was going to be hard to breathe, it was going to be... it was going to... it was....

“Dan!” Arin let go of Dan's nose for a second, long enough for Dan to get one good breath in, then he was holding it shut, and Arin's head was getting tight, his chest was getting tighter, but that didn't matter, because Arin's cock was throbbing in his mouth, Arin's hands were fisted in Dan's hair, and Dan's orgasm was hitting him like a truck, spurting cum into the diaper, surrounding his dick with the sticky wetness of it. It was intense, so intense that Dan almost swooned, and it was only Dan's hand in his hair that kept him from falling over as Arin just continued to fuck his face, drool and tears mingling on his face to smear against the fabric of Arin's pajama pants. 

Arin let go of Dan's nose, pulling his cock out of Dan's mouth at the last moment and cumming on Dan's face, hitting him wetly. 

“Urgh, Arin,” Dan mumbled, his he didn't care, he didn't care about anything, anything at all, everything was spinning and his stomach wasn't entirely pleased with him. He more or less fell face forward into the side of the bed, smearing cum and other gross bodily fluids on the bed and Arin's leg. 

“I told you that you were in trouble,” Arin said smugly, and then his expression got worried. “Dan. Dude.” He leaned down, looking Dan full on in the face. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” Dan mumbled, smiling dozily up at Arin. His head was fuzzy and it hurt, his throat hurt, but fuck. That was amazing. He'd have to try doing it to Arin some time – he'd probably enjoy it. 

“Stay with me, Dan,” Arin said, snapping a finger in front of Dan's face. “I think we overdid it. Again.”

“Nah man,” Dan croaked, nuzzling his cheek into Arin's leg. “I'll be fine.” He shivered, coughed again, and made an attempt to stand up. 

It was a pretty decent attempt. It was a pity it didn't result in anything, except landing him on the bed with Arin. 

“Right,” said Arin, in a businesslike voice. “I'm gonna get you a glass of water, and when you drink all of that you're going to drink hot tea with lemon and honey, and then you're not talking.” He crossed his arms, looking at Dan as if to challenge him.

“I knew this was all a ploy to get me to shut up,” Dan croaked, grinning somewhat. 

“Consider this me revoking your talking privileges,” said Arin, and he kissed Dan's forehead. 

Dan would have argued, but another round of coughing hit him. Okay. So next time maybe not quite so much choking. But still. There would a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr - TheseusInTheMaze!


End file.
